Broken
by GirlyGirl687
Summary: Okay it's a random No plot  Gralu with implied slight bashing on almost all others, sorry! The title doesn't make sense until the end, I am depressed and tired It's 4 am  and I suck at writing but please give it a chance! PS Spelling odd, rating incase.


**Okay first off this is completely random, no meaning, no plot and barely and Fairy Tail characters, all I say is give it a chance. It sucks(In my opinion) and I was bored out of my head(I feel like crap!) and am tired(But can't sleep!) and it's 4 in the morning and like super hot out! Gralu, anti-Natsu and anti-Lisanna, actually all but Lucy and Gray are bashed at one point(Or implied SLIGHT bashing, only slightly-implying meanness!) DON'T HATE ME! Please read but donèt force yourselves to, I am a bad write so, yup! Just a warning, READ ON!**

_**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -**_

I sighed as I stared at the floor. I wasn't leaving Fairy Tail, but I would never be this person they knew again. I am Lucy Heartoflia, my mother was a dragon slayer; water to be excact, as was I, I hid this fact from my guild, then I have Lilia; a lilac colored exceed with violet eyes, she wears a violet and white striped sailor top, white jeans and a violet ribbon just below her ear, she pretends to be a stuffed cat. I hide the pain and loss everyday, my mother and the dragons whom I played with as a child dissapeared, I was only little, then ,my dad became abusive and was dying, then Lilia dissapeared, then in Edolas we met again but kept it a secret, then I find out the girl Natsu loved and everyone likes more is alive(Kinda happy about that but ERG!), then I find out my BOYFRIEND Natsu loves her more and was cheating but broke up with me, then everyone forgets my birthday, then I'm constantly ignored and am officially emo. Mhm. Not slit my wrists emo but depressed emo, but since no one's looking no one notices. All but Gray who ignores Lisanna and hangs out with me. I love him and he loves me, thus we secretly started dating(The guild thinks I dissapeared ). I now wear black, blue and grey a lot. So I decided to go back to the guild tomorrow. NEXT DAY I dressed in a black turtleneck with ¾ length sleeves that stopped a bit above my stomach(I No longer had the pink hand tattoo, it changed to blue and arround my belly/bikini line), dark blue jeans, black lace up boots with a 3 inch heel, black bandana(My hair was in a spiky ponytail), blue nails, silver ring with blue sapphire and matching necklace(It's got a silver dragon though with sapphire eyes), no brown contacts(Blue eyes), black framed glasses and a silver crosses as earings with a sapphire in the centre. PS My figure is TWICE as good as it was, bigger hips and bust and all. Anyway I look like a whole other person. I grabbed my bag and Lilia hopped on my shoulder(PS My bag is grey and white). "Who are you? Why do you have our mark?" Natsu asked as I hopped up onto a seat in the bar. "Mira, can I get a vodka?" I smiled. "WHO ARE YOU?" Natsu shouted and I glanced at him coldly and he shut up. "U-U-Ummm! Sure!" Mira stuttered and brought me a large vodka which I happily chugged and sat down. "Liliaa! I'm booored!" I whined pouting. "So do something." She replied pouting. "But Liliiiaaaaaa!" I protested. "OH! Wait, I know I changed A LOT but no one recognizes me? Phooey! Grey would recognise me at least riight?" I asked scaredly at my exceed. "He saw you yesterday so I would hope so Lucy." She replied and everyone screamed my name in shock, Happy in exctacy. "Happy? Try calling Charle in that tone! It might work!" I smirked at the cat who did that and everyone shushed him and blinked at me. "She's soo different, almost bad-girl ish. It's HOT!" I heard a guy state. "Sorry honey! Only one man can call me hot or sexy! He's my wonderful fiancee!" I called over my shoulder to that man. "O-Oh!" He squeaked. Then my phone rang and Lilia smirked and pressed speaker causing me to blush. "Lucy? Honey, where are you anyway?" His voice rang out but no one recognized it. "At Fairy Tail baby! Before you ask Lilia IS with me and I miisss you! Come find me honey!" I teased smirking. "I miss you too princess. I'm going to find you sweetie! Love you!" He chuckles and I smile a true smile. A smile only he can make me have. It was our little joke, and no one but us could ever know it, cause if they did it would all fall apart. We hung up and I giggled as Gray burst through the doors and picked me up and spun me around and we looked into each others eyes and I felt the familiar spark. _We were always alone. Until I met you._ "GRAY! LUCY! WHAT THE HELL! WHY ARE YOU CHEATING ON YOUR FIANCEE?" Erza asked and smacked me but I just smiled. "Because when I was left broken, he healed me and when he was broken I healed him." I said smiling. None of them understood but glared at us. "Oh! And you are NOT invited to our wedding next month!" I called as we strode out hand in hand. Ignoring all the calls and shouts we walked away. _Cause we weren't alone anymore._ ~3 YEARS AGO~ We were married and had a daughter named Ur, she was beautiful. We often told her of the story of how they left us broken, and that was the same thing that healed us. Now when we think about Fairy Tail it no longer makes us feel sad and alone, it makes us feal happy and full of life. Truth comes from lies, always remember it and always know, Fairy Tail is the place that breaks people, but when you break you always find someone to fix you. Love is healing each other and we know that. We no longer have contac with Fairy Tail and are infact very much in love to this very day. THANK YOU FAIRY TAIL!

_**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -**_

_**Okay for those of you who read, this was a random Lucy/Gray angst/romance I decided to write I am anti-Lisanna, anti-Nalu, anti-Gravia, anti-Graza and anti-Natsu, I am pro-yuri couples(LOVE THE YURI!), pro-Gralu and LOVING the Gajeel/Lucy and Gray/OC pairings! I heart Fairy Tail and am proud of it! YEAH! Please note this has no specific meaning and I realize it makes NO sense and I left out most characters aswell as the fact it does not follow any plot really. Anyway I was bored and felt like writing a oneshot featuring my fav couple!**_

_**~GirlyGirl687/Ally!**_


End file.
